


Букет

by firehawkbitch



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

В очередной раз Фи покинула его теплую постель с мягким одеялом и приятными взбитыми подушками. На ее коммуникатор поступило новое предложение от Саши сорвать куш.   
  
Глава Атласа привык к тому, что его довольно часто оставляли в одиночестве с самого утра. А ведь вполне можно было полежать в обнимку пару лишних часов, но влечения Фионы к смертельно опасным приключениям не унять, как и страсть к аферам, от которых она, к сожалению, не отказалась даже после открытия Хранилища Путника. Мужчина подсматривал за ней сквозь чуть приподнятые ресницы, следя за тем, как зеленоглазая любовь всей его жизни сняла его же рубашку, в которой она любила спать, и переоделась в привычную для ее миссий одежду – корсет, штаны, высокие сапоги, длинный пиджак и шляпку. Последнее было самым важным атрибутом по мнению мошенницы. Фиона пробубнила что-то про слюни на одежде, которые всегда вызывали у нее недовольство и желание заклеить атласовскому мудаку рот скотчем. Ну не мог он контролировать себя во сне, что поделать.  
  
На часах было 5.30. Фи просто ранняя пташка, любящая расправляться с делами побыстрее, чтобы потом спокойно наведаться к своему парню и провести остаток времени вместе с ним в его кабинете, после чего обычно следовал недолгий путь в апартаменты. Они не жили вместе, но виделись довольно часто.  
  
Бывший гиперионец просто накрылся одеялом с головой, когда она ушла, чтобы вновь немного задремать до того, как зазвенит будильник. Он встанет через полчаса, сделает идеальную укладку, выберет представительную одежду и не менее шикарные носки под нее. Но только не со звездочками в полоску – эти он уже надевал. А вот с щеночками с жареными цыплятами в качестве их головных уборов были в самый раз.   
  
Он прекрасен. Он круче самого Джека. Он восстановил Атлас с нуля и дал новую работу «Детям Гелиоса», хотя, Вон все же предпочел пойти своим путем и решил остаться с небольшой группой бандитов. С бробро было очень тяжело расстаться, но они много и долго общались по ЭХО, рассказывая друг другу о произошедшем за промежуток времени с их последней бро-беседы. Из близких у Риза рядом оставалась только Фиона.   
  
Иногда она вместе с сестрой пропадала на своих воровских делах по несколько дней подряд. Даже Август волновался за Сашу, каждый раз выясняя с ней отношения и ругаясь из-за этого. Они были воспитаны на Пандоре – дух авантюризма глубоко укоренился в них с самого детства. Но Фиону все же хотелось задержать у себя немного подольше, чем обычно. Хотя бы самую малость…  
  
Будильник оповестил его о том, что пришло время вставать. Шатен открыл глаза, усевшись на кровати и потянувшись. Окружение было менее пафосным, чем то, что он имел раньше на Гелиосе, но все же, таким же дорогостоящим: как только Атлас возродился подобно фениксу из пепла, дела пошли в гору – поступило много заказов на раритетную технику и оружие, куча запросов на изобретения и предложения о сотрудничестве.  
  
В Старой Гавани оставалось безмерное количество заброшенных построек, куда переселились все его коллеги бывшие гиперионцы – нынешние атласовцы. Город ожил и буквально расцвел. Все были счастливы. Всем нравилось работать под руководством их Спасителя и строить новую могучую империю без желания делать друг другу подлянки и повырывать глотки.  
  
Современные апартаменты и офис находились прямо в самом секретном здании Атласа, где они нашли Гортис, чтобы было не так далеко ходить. К тому же, там было действительно уютно, намного лучше, чем в этих маленьких домиках. В отличие от Гелиоса, здесь в его спальне не висели плакаты с Красавчиком Джеком, и все было не таким ярко-желтым и вырвиглазным. Цвета были менее кричащими и нейтральными – бежевыми, серыми и белыми. Кровать стояла изголовьем к стене, по бокам от нее находилось по прикроватной тумбочке. На стене напротив – тонкий экран, на котором они изредка смотрели фильмы вместе с Фи. Правее от кровати, тоже у стены, находился шкаф-купе с огромными зеркалами, чтобы президент Атласа мог налюбоваться собой в процессе переодевания. Из окна напротив шкафа можно было видеть огромный билборд с самим главой корпорации, так греющий ему душу лицезрением своего прекрасного лица, мотивирующего его подчиненных на беспроигрышный успех. Пара плакатов с ним все же была и в его апартаментах.  
  


***

  
  
Темный костюм, зализанные назад волосы – просто загляденье. Так недолго и в самого себя влюбиться. Отражение будто подмигнуло ему в ответ. Красавчик.  
  
Ему предстоял долгий рабочий день: встречи с сотрудниками, проверка документов, местами дуракаваляние. Скука. И все же следовало придумать, что такое сделать для Фионы, чтобы ее сердце затрепетало, и она кинулась главе Атласа на шею с поцелуями. Что там обычно дарят девушкам? Украшения? Машины? Пушки? Цветы? Последнее показалось более подходящим, ведь украшения его подружка не очень любила, каравэн у них с сестрой был и без него, а любимому Рошамбо производства Джейкобс Фиона не изменяла. Предательница. Он же мог дать ей такое крутое оружие.  
  
В саду Атласа, конечно, и были симпатичные растения, но они все равно плевались пыльцовой гадостью, поэтому это был не вариант. Риз почему-то вспомнил про светящиеся грибы, рассматривание которых так бесило голограмму Джека. Что за глупость? Фиона же скормит ему их. Насильно. Какой идиот вообще додумается дарить своей девушке грибы?  
  
У него вырвался нервный смешок.   
  
Некрофаг? Жгучий кактус? Огненная дыня? Да у них даже бутонов нет, чтобы получилось хотя бы какое-то подобие букета. И они опасны. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ту, кто была ему так дорога, ударило током.   
  
«Ну что ей подарить?» – мужчина посмотрел на их совместное фото в рамке на своем рабочем столе и взял его в руки, нежно коснувшись той половины изображения, где была Фи, тепло улыбнувшись. – «Она любит деньги. Может, ей не хватает их, поэтому она так кидается выполнять все эти опасные миссии?»  
  
Только это приходило шатену на ум, иначе объяснить стремление Фи к подобного рода заработку было никак нельзя. Он предлагал ей одолжить на время некоторую сумму, чтобы аферистка хотя бы немного залегла на дно, ведь охота на нее все-таки шла, о чем свидетельствовали многочисленные постеры с ее фото и объявленной за ее голову наградой, развешенные в мелких городах. Но она отказалась – слишком гордая и независимая.  
  
Риз тяжело вздохнул, отстукивая пальцами быстрый ритм из четырех ударов по столу, пребывая в задумчивости.  
  
«А если сделать ей букет из долларов?» – буквально осенило его, и он чуть ли не подскочил в своем рабочем кресле. – «Ведь тогда она не сможет отказаться от подарка и возьмет у меня деньги!»   
  
И, как всегда, он не считал подобную затею глупой. Он – гений!  
  


***

  
  
Фиона навестила его ближе к вечеру после выполненной миссии, нагрянув к нему в офис. Она всегда заходила без предупреждения, а личная секретарша Риза уже спокойно впускала ее в кабинет начальника. Фи почти не ревновала к подчиненной, нет. Зачем? Она ведь намного лучше. А если бы узнала о попытках заигрывания с ее парнем – выдрала бы наглой девице волосы и окунула головой в унитаз. Женская жестокость, она такая.  
  
– Привет, гиперионец. – это заставило Риза закатить глаза. Подобное начало разговора всегда было у них как маленькая традиция.   
  
– Я не гиперионец. Я президент Атласа! – возмутился шатен, встав из-за стола и заключив свою девушку в теплые объятия. Еще одним милым ритуалом было то, что после подобных нежностей Риз тут же получал слабый удар кулаком в живот. Он никогда не привыкнет к этому. – Фи, ну зачем…  
  
Он принял вид побитого щеночка, сдвинув брови в кучку и поджав губы. Женщина лишь звонко рассмеялась от лицезрения своей любимой обиженной мордашки.  
  
«Всегда готова бесить его, лишь бы видеть это».  
  
– Чтобы руки не распускал. – но, вопреки своим словам, она притянула атласовца к себе и поцеловала в уголок губ, немного испачкав своей красной помадой. Подобный поцелуй вернул его к жизни.  
  
– Ну хватит тебе. – возмутился он, как будто ему не нравились все эти нежности и он был слишком крут для них. Риз поправил свои идеальные залакированные волосы, пригладив их левой рукой. – Останешься сегодня у меня?  
  
Этот обаятельный мудак просто очарователен – ему сложно противостоять.  
  
– Конечно, – она спокойно положила ладонь ему на задницу, ущипнув без зазрения совести и заставив шатена чуть ли не подпрыгнуть, – а пока пойду прогуляюсь.   
  


***

  
  
Нанимать прислугу Ризу не хотелось, он был вполне самостоятелен, чтобы ухаживать за собой, а немногочисленные роботы-уборщики прекрасно справлялись с чисткой полов. Все же, Атлас производил превосходную технику, которой можно было гордиться.  
  
Поставив шампанское, два бокала и тарелку с фруктами на журнальный столик перед диваном, Риз поправил черную рубашку, чуть расстегнув верх, надеясь выглядеть более сексуально, демонстрируя свои синие татуировки на груди. Он шикарен. Он – идеал. Все девчонки его, но нужна ему была все равно только одна.   
  
Даже приглушенные светильники создавали совершенно волшебную таинственную атмосферу, сравнимую разве что с красотой Элписа на ночном небе. Темнота постепенно опускалась на Пандору, а за окном гостиной простирался прекрасный вид на городок с высоты птичьего полета.   
  
Фи, не удержавшись, чтобы не обобрать парочку доверчивых атласовцев на улицах Старой Гавани, вскоре вновь пришла к своему парню, окинув взглядом все, что было для нее приготовлено.  
  
– Сюрприз! – с довольной улыбкой протянул Риз, стараясь выглядеть обаятельно. Он нежно обнял свою подружку сзади и, поцеловав ее в щеку, сразу же инстинктивно отстранился, боясь, что за этим последует удар локтем в живот. Но, к его счастью, удара не было. Он добился своего. Он впечатлил свою девушку. Ну конечно, иначе и быть не могло, он же такой классный. Довольный вид президента Атласа так и просил возлюбить его за все старания.  
  
– Серьезно что ли? – Фи уперла руку в бок, ехидно поглядывая на Риза. – Решил устроить романтику? Я думала, у тебя проблемы с этим.  
  
Ну конечно, как же не обесценить все его усилия порадовать ее. Мужчина чуть прищурился, решив идти до победного конца.  
  
– Я могу в романтику, если что! – сразу же защитил он себя и моментально исчез в дверях спальни, лишь чтобы затем вернуться с завернутым в подарочную упаковку букетом из зеленых цветов. – Вот, это тебе!  
  
Фи рефлекторно взяла букет, когда ей его протянули. То ли сыграли инстинкты брать все, что дают, то ли тому виной долларовые купюры, из которых были сделаны сами бутоны цветков. В ее прекрасных глазах появился блеск от увиденного.  
  
– Я… эм… сам это сделал. Это называется оригами, в ЭХО-нете много про такое, – уже менее уверенно пролепетал Риз, наблюдая за реакцией своей прекрасной шатенки.   
  
«Ну давай, поцелуй меня. Я само совершенство». – мечтал Риз, предвкушая маленькую победу. Но вместо этого он поймал на себя резкий и недовольный взгляд изумрудных глаз своей любимой, тут же получив от нее денежным букетом по голове.  
  
– Ты совсем идиот? – стукнула его Фиона этим подарком еще раз, угрожающе надвигаясь на своего парня и тесня его к стене. Ризу ничего не оставалось, кроме как защищать себя руками от нападок подружки.  
  
– Да что я сделал не так? – виновато отозвался он, совсем не ожидая такой реакции и вжавшись в стену.  
  
– Я же говорила тебе: я никогда не возьму у тебя деньги! – прорычала в ответ Фи, с трудом стараясь взять себя в руки. Для нее это выглядело как какая-то подачка. Все же зарабатывать на аферах она предпочитала намного больше.   
  
– А причем тут это вообще? – Риз постарался выпрямиться, чтобы нависнуть над ней и показать, что он тут главный. – Я хотел приятно тебе сделать! Девушки же любят цветы!  
  
Фраза заставила мошенницу приложить ладонь к лицу и издать тяжкий вздох. Она цокнула языком, показывая, что Риз сделал очередную, по ее мнению, глупость.  
  
– Во-первых, я не люблю цветы. И не все девушки их любят. Во-вторых, ты вновь бьешь рекорды по идиотским идеям. Они такие же идиотские, как и твои носки.  
  
– Мои носки шикарны! А ты ничего не понимаешь в моде! – возмутился глава Атласа, защищая свою честь и гордость, ткнув Фиону пальцем в плечо и тут же убрав руку, осознавая, что это чревато ее потерей. И не только ее, а всей кибернетики в целом. Иногда даже Джек со своими маньячными идеями был милым по сравнению с разъяренной аферисткой.  
  
– Ну конечно, – Фи всучила ему его же букет и скрестила руки на груди, недовольно фыркнув. – Просто больше не делай так. Этого, – Искательница указала на все вкусности, – вполне хватило бы.  
  
– Тогда давай я тебя найму, а ты возьмешь это как оплату? – не сдавался программист, прижав к себе цветы.  
  
У Фи задергался глаз.  
  
«Совсем с ума сошел? Жить надоело?» – теперь подобное она восприняла так, как будто ее посчитали продажной девкой. До Риза тоже постепенно дошло, как это звучало.  
  
– То есть, нет! Ты просто выполнишь для меня определенную работу, а я тебе заплачу! Все по-честному! – вновь решил оправдаться мужчина, уже чувствуя сожаление, что он вообще решил порадовать Фи. С ней иногда было так сложно.  
  
– И какую же? – она изогнула свою бровь со шрамиком. Это выглядело настолько сексуально, что Риз непроизвольно закусил губу.  
  
– Ну… э… – пытался он собраться с мыслями и придумать что угодно. – Я поищу. Позже.  
  
«Ты шикарен. Ты крутой». – успокаивал себя Риз, все же вернув букет ей.  
  
– Это аванс, да. И вообще, пошли пить шампанское, – вновь пригладил он рукой свои волосы уже просто по привычке. Фи покачала головой, все равно считая его идиотом. Но он был ее любимым идиотом. После того, что произошло между ними во время их приключений, они сблизились. А разговор в Хранилище и вовсе расставил все на свои места. Не стоило бежать от чувств. Куда более приятно было окунуться в них с головой. К тому же, она симпатизировала Ризу еще с того момента, как он пошел против своего кумира, выбрав друзей.  
  
– Ладно, но с каких пор у нас ТАКИЕ отношения? – упрекнула его Фиона, все же усевшись на мягкий серый диван у стены гостиной и положив свой подарок рядом с бутылкой и фруктами на журнальном столике. Риз сел рядом.  
  
– Какие такие? – искренне недоумевал бывший гиперионец. Ему казалось, что его девушка что-то напутала.  
  
– Деловые. Денежные. Хм… партнерские?  
  
– Э… – она явно загрузила мужчину этой информацией, что осмысление заставило его нахмуриться и пасть в раздумья. – Ну мы же эти… партнеры там, по делу… были. Тогда…  
  
Фи сняла с себя свой пиджак, оставшись лишь в корсете. Прекрасные формы шатенки, которые были идеально подчеркнуты этим элегантным красным атрибутом, тут же вырвали программиста из собственных мыслей, заставив открыто пялиться на свою девушку. Женщина закатила глаза и аккуратно подняла его голову за подбородок, чтобы он смотрел на ее лицо. Начинало становиться жарко.   
  
– Мои глаза намного выше, если что.  
  
– Ну да! Я знаю! – с полной невозмутимостью в голосе ответил ей атласовец. – Просто я подумал, вдруг он тебе давит и тебе тяжело дышать. Я же волнуюсь за тебя! Хочешь, помогу расстегнуть?  
  
– Какая забота. – Фи подвинулась к нему чуть ближе, давая надежду на поцелуй в губы, между ними было буквально несколько сантиметров. – О, сливогруша, – конечно же, она издевалась над ним, отстранившись и взяв себе фрукт, замечая, как бывший гиперионец вскинул голову назад от неудачи, что поцелуй не удался.  
  
«Обожаю так делать». – она невозмутимо откусила от сливогруши небольшой кусочек.  
  
– Открой уже шампанское, раз у нас свидание. – Фи лизнула мякоть фрукта языком, чуть пососав ее, тем самым заставив Риза вспотеть. Он ненавидел, когда она так намеренно соблазняла его подобным образом. И обожал одновременно.   
  
«Я готов хоть десять сливогруш ей дать, лишь бы смотреть на это».  
  
Шатен, конечно же, состроил из себя героя и открыл бутылку кибер-рукой, придержав пробку, чтобы она не улетела и не разбила ему небольшой желтоватый светильник, висящий на стенке, как это произошло в прошлый раз. Хотя тогда стало намного романтичнее, они с Фи оценили, именно поэтому он решил вновь немного воссоздать атмосферу.   
  
Заглядываясь на то, как его девушка продолжает мучить фрукт своим язычком, высасывая из него сок, мужчина пытался наполнить шампанским бокалы, промахиваясь мимо и разливая его своей трясущейся рукой. Мошенница просто издевалась над ним, наслаждаясь реакцией.  
  
«Как жаль, что мой глаз не видит через одежду». – это было огромным упущением, и явно стоило сделать некоторые доработки с кибернетикой. Но медленно раздевать аферистку самому было намного приятнее, чем если бы он просто сканировал ее тело под одеждой ЭХО-глазом.   
  
– У тебя там все проливается, если что, – Фиона доела сливогрушу и теперь соблазнительно облизывала свои длинные тонкие пальчики, заканчивающиеся бирюзовым лаком на ногтях. Риз старался отвлечься от этого, отвернувшись и зажмурившись, лишь бы представить что-нибудь другое, что-то, что не вызвало бы стояк. В голове возник образ Саши, которая не внушала ему ничего кроме отвращения, особенно после стольких попыток клеиться к нему.   
  
– Ничего не проливается! Так было задумано! – снова нашел отговорку мужчина, все же начав действовать аккуратнее, после чего вручил наполненный бокал своей любимой с торжественным видом, поиграв бровками. – Ну что? За процветание Атласа?  
  
– За удачную миссию, – исправила его Фи в свою пользу. Она коснулась своим бокалом бокала бывшего гиперионца и отпила немного, почувствовав легкий вкус алкоголя во рту. Шампанское обычно настолько быстро ударяло ей в голову, что после полностью осушенного первого фужера ее начинало тянуть на страсть. Атласовец был этому всегда только рад.   
  
Он вновь подвинулся к ней поближе в надежде, что в этот раз ему все же перепадет поцелуй.  
  
– Корпоративный мудак, а. Я вижу тебя насквозь, – мотивы его действий были более чем очевидными.  
  
– Вот почему сразу мудак? – оскорбился Риз. – Я вообще-то очень классный, чтоб ты знала!   
  
– Ага. – Фи просто отпила еще, сделав чуть больший глоток. Во второй раз шампанское у нее пошло тяжелее и с более горьковатым привкусом. Но к Ризу она тоже подвинулась, почувствовав касание его руки на своем колене.  
  
«Кого я обманываю? Я сама хочу его».  
  
– Может, лучше сразу в спальню? – она допила бокал, выпив остатки одним глотком, и медленно облизнула красные от помады губы. Убрав фужер, женщина прижалась грудью к Ризу, намекая, что она только «за» интересное продолжение их свидания. К тому же после миссии ей было необходимо почувствовать разрядку и расслабиться. И лучше всего это было сделать в объятиях своего парня. Таких частично согревающих и частично холодных из-за разницы температуры рук. Хоть бы подогрев себе сделал и не заставлял аферистку замерзать по ночам, отодвигаясь от него.  
  
– Я отнесу тебя! – он тут же гордо вскочил, решив показать себя с лучшей стороны.  
  
– О нет, ни за что. Я сама дойду. Ты меня уронил в прошлый раз, – Фи тоже поднялась с дивана, мягко ткнув его кончиком указательного пальца в плечо, отвернувшись и коварно поманив мужчину за собой.   
  
Покачивая бедрами, мошенница зашла в спальню. Бывший гиперионец проследовал за ней как завороженный. Он довольно ухмыльнулся от предвкушения небезынтересного времяпрепровождения и расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке, строя из себя настоящего мачо.   
  
– Ну я не специально, я тогда споткнулся!  
  
– Конечно, твоя обувь похожа на копыта, вот ты и споткнулся, – она сняла корсет и, не поворачиваясь, кинула его в Риза. Тот успел только поймать интимную деталь гардероба, будучи полным негодования, но все же рассматривая соблазнительные изгибы тела аферистки. Идеальная линия плеч, тонкая изящная шея…  
  
– У меня нормальная обувь! Если бы ты знала, сколько она стоит…  
  
– Лучше бы ты мозги себе на эти деньги купил, – решила она его окончательно добить, разозлить и спровоцировать. Риз поджал губы от недовольства и, отбросив корсет куда-то позади себя, резко развернул мошенницу к себе; взгляд машинально упал на ее грудь, заставив позабыть о его возмущениях. Бюст магнитом притягивал его глаза к себе.  
  
– Что ты там сказала?   
  
Аферистка не выдержала и просто толкнула его на кровать, вынудив сесть.  
  
– Тебе надо перепроверить свои системы, ты так туго соображаешь, – фыркнула она, стянув с себя свои сапоги и следом штаны, оставшись в красных трусиках и без стеснения демонстрируя себя своему парню. Идеальная женщина: шикарная фигура, симпатичная внешность, бойкая, страстная и всегда готовая поставить на место любого.   
  
– Да, надо бы… – согласился он на автоматизме, выдохнув, чувствуя жар в теле и то, как ему стало жать в штанах в паховой области.   
  
– Уже готов? Так быстро? – взгляд Фи опустился на его ширинку.   
  
«Мне нравится». – она чуть оттянула пальцами резинку нижнего белья, пока не собираясь снимать его и просто дразня атласовца.  
  
– Так я всегда готов! – и вновь эти заигрывания бровками. Фи просто обожала его мимику. Бывший гиперионец довольно быстро разулся и разделся, отправив рубашку и штаны на пол следом за одеждой Фионы. Его трусы были со смайликами, под стать таким же дурацким носкам. Это было и смешно, и грустно одновременно. С модой у Риза были явные проблемы, как и со вкусом в одежде. Точнее, с его отсутствием.  
  
– Защиту достань, – закатила она глаза от вида веселеньких трусов. Женщина положила руки себе на грудь, сжимая ее, играясь пальцами с затвердевшими от возбуждения сосками. Ее смуглое тело, округлые бедра и невероятная талия были такими соблазнительными. Девушка-мечта. А какие прекрасные у нее зеленые глаза…  
  
Риз моментально кинулся к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать оттуда презервативы. Незапланированные маленькие киборги им были совсем ни к чему. К тому же, мужчина боялся, что они получились бы однорукими и одноглазыми, и он сильно удивился, когда Фиона от такого предположения чуть не сползла под стол, давясь со смеху. Познания биологии у него были далеки от идеала.   
  
Фи и сама не хотела никого, ей хватило сестры в детстве. Намучилась.  
  
Женщина устремилась к кровати, пока господин президент разбирался с упаковкой. Он пафосно разорвал ее зубами, прорычав, изображая животную страсть, из-за чего получил от шатенки кулаком в плечо человеческой руки.  
  
– Никогда так не открывай! Сколько раз я должна это повторять, чтобы ты уже понял? – нахмурилась она, отобрав открытый презерватив и на всякий случай проверив на отсутствие повреждений.  
  
– Да что такого? Я в фильмах видел, все так делают!  
  
– Вот не надо тут сравнивать фильмы и реальную жизнь! – упрекнула его Фи, подвинувшись поближе и повалив его на кровать, лишь бы стянуть с него это безобразие со смайликами. Глаза б ее этого не видели. Как вообще можно такое носить?  
  
Трусы отлетели туда же, на пол, а женщина помогла своему любимому надеть защиту, покосившись на его стремные, по ее мнению, носки.  
  
– Это сам снимай! – указала она ему на носки с мопсиками, жалостливые глаза которых так и просили, чтобы Риз не трогал их.  
  
– Фи, у меня ноги замерзнут, – пожаловался он ей. Все-таки комфорт был для него важен.  
  
– Мы одеялом тебе их накроем! Что за хрень ты несешь вообще? Тебе секс нужен или твои дурацкие носки? – пригрозила она ему кулаком.  
  
– Они не дура-а-а… молчу, я понял. – кулак был весьма весомым аргументом. С виноватым выражением лица от носков все же пришлось избавиться, но он скрутил их бережно, с нежностью свернув в трубочку и отложив на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
– Ты издеваешься? – Фи была готова его убить, мысленно вообразив, как именно она будет это делать. – Я тут уже теку вся, а ты с ними возишься!   
  
Даже ее шляпка, чуть сдвинувшись ближе ко лбу, выглядела не менее угрожающей, чем ее хозяйка.  
  
«Зачем я вообще с ним встречаюсь?» – эта мысль часто посещала мошенницу, но каждый раз ответ находился сам. Это была любовь. Поэтому, как бы ее не бесили все его странности в одежде и идиотские высказывания, она все равно была с ним.  
  
– Да все, иди сюда. – он, привстав, положил руки на талию своей любовницы и притянул ее для поцелуя. Это чуть остудило ее пыл.   
  
Обняв атласовца за шею, Фи принялась нежно целовать его, пытаясь показать ему всю свою любовь, несмотря на вечное желание избить и втоптать каблуком в землю, лишь бы он заткнулся и перестал говорить глупости. Риз нежно поглаживал ее тело, обнимая. Кибернетическая рука медленно опускалась и поднималась вдоль позвоночника женщины, доводя ее до мурашек по коже своей легкой прохладой. Искательница вздрагивала, прижимаясь всем телом к нему.   
  
Но ей хотелось немного власти. Решив взять все в свои руки, шатенка неожиданно вновь повалила своего парня на кровать, уверенно прижав его ладонями к постели, заставив опешить. Помада немного отпечаталась на его губах.  
  
– Фи..? – ему хотелось по привычке активировать ЭХО-глаз, лишь бы выяснить текущий статус положения, но увы, это невозможно. Хорошо хоть, что в нем больше не было искусственного интеллекта Джека, иначе тот бы уже давно появился и начал раздавать ценные указания, намеренно смущая его, либо вообще перехватил контроль. Нет, он бы никогда не позволил этому безумцу и пальцем тронуть его любимую.   
  
– Что-то не так? – она наклонилась к нему, покрывая поцелуями его шею, невесомо касаясь кончиком языка так похожей на маленькую мишень тату и медленно опускаясь губами к его ключицам, ногтями очерчивая линии этой голубоватой нательной живописи на его груди. Все же тату ей нравились – это было ее маленьким фетишем, как, впрочем, и разный цвет глаз, и каштановые волосы.  
  
– Не-е-ет. Все так, продолжай. – свои руки он положил ей на бедра, лишь бы подцепить резинку трусиков и медленно стянуть их. Но мошенница, отстранившись от него, сама сняла деталь гардероба, чтобы чувствовать обнаженное тело своего партнера полностью и освободиться от стягивающего ее последнего элемента одежды. Специально для своего партнера она делала интимную стрижку в виде небольшого треугольника. Это всегда приводило Риза в неописуемый восторг. – О да… ты моя!  
  
– Не обольщайся, – она обхватила его член ладонью, показывая, что весь контроль все равно у нее. Риз чуть ли не взвизгнул от такой неожиданности, но мужественно сдержался, просто вздрогнув. – Испугался?  
  
– За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь? – оскорбился он, застонав, когда его подружка начала медленно поглаживать ствол рукой. – Фи…  
  
Аферистка сама уже изнывала от возбуждения, ее внутренние поверхности бедер были влажными, а организм так и требовал, чтобы пустоту внизу ее живота заполнили. Левая рука мужчины инстинктивно потянулась к клитору Фионы, коснувшись его. С губ партнерши сорвался тихий стон, ознаменовавший ее готовность к близости.  
  
– Подо.. подожди. – ее застали врасплох. – Сменим позу.   
  
Фиона улеглась набок рядом с Ризом, лицом к друг другу. Шляпка скатилась с ее головы, улетев на пол. Вместе они буквально утопали в мягкости постельного белья, пахнущего чем-то цветочным и приятным. Атласовец сменил его, готовился ведь к приходу подружки, стремясь впечатлить.  
  
Женщина закинула свою левую ногу на бедро Риза, придвинувшись поближе к нему. Бывший гиперионец, подавшись вперед и помогая себе бионической рукой, плавно вошел в Искательницу, тут же прижав к себе и начав атаковать прикосновениями губ уже ее шею, теша свое самолюбие. Фи откинула голову назад, давая ему чуть больше пространства для поцелуев. Она прикрыла глаза, погружаясь в океан наслаждения и сжимая волосы ее парня на затылке, направляя его голову, подсказывая, где было наиболее чувственно. Внутри нее было жарко и приятно.   
  
– Риз… – тихо простонала мошенница, подавшись бедрами вперед и услышав в ответ такой же сладкий негромкий стон. Обнимаясь и двигаясь навстречу, они страстно кусали друг друга; каждый старался доминировать и выйти победителем. Мысли в их головах путались, сознание затуманивалось, глаза накрывало какой-то невесомой пеленой удовольствия.  
  
Фи вскрикнула, когда шатен вновь принялся ласкать ее клитор кибер-рукой, но ее губы тут же были заткнуты поцелуем. С помадой пришлось окончательно попрощаться.  
  
Мужчина слабо заскулил, когда любовница издевательски напрягла свои внутренние мышцы. Его язык принялся нежно ласкать грудь Фионы, ощущая отдачу, когда та прогибалась от его ласк. Их обоих уже трясло от приближающегося оргазма; бесконечная нежность то сменялась на жесткие укусы, оставляемые засосами на телах друг друга, то вновь возвращалась, будто парочка виновато зацеловывала эти отметины.   
  
– Фи… – Риз смачно укусил ее за плечо, лишь бы не заорать, из-за чего его партнерша сильнее сжала волосы на его затылке, зашипев, надеясь потом отомстить за это и побить.   
  
– Твою мать, больно. – укус горел, а на плече теперь остался смачный след от зубов. И снова обслюнявил.  
  
«Зубы ему выбью за такое».  
  
Совершив еще несколько хаотичных движений, Риз почувствовал оргазм, излившись в нее и прижав свою любимую к себе.  
  
– Ты там не о чем не забыл? – напомнила ему шатенка, ведь она еще не успела кончить. Вечно этот обаятельный мудак был готов расслабиться и не довести дело до конца.  
  
– Не забыл, – он исправился после их прошлого раза и продолжил ласки клитора бандитки, несмотря на то, что его потянуло в сон от усталости; он массировал его металлическими прохладными пальцами, ускоряя темп и пока не выходя из Фи.   
  
В тот злополучный прошлый раз женщина избила его подушкой. Повезло, что у нее не было под рукой чего потяжелее.  
  
– Хороший мальчик, – простонала Фиона в ответ, прикрыв глаза. Она кончила, и Риз мог в полной мере ощутить сокращение ее вагинальных мышц.  
  
– О да… – на его лице застыла довольная улыбка. Фи неожиданно укусила его за шею, отомстив. – Ауч! Больно же!  
  
– Ничего, господин президент, заживет. Кстати, я бы оценила сегодняшнее, скажем, в… семь из десяти. Есть к чему стремиться. – не могла не поиздеваться она даже в такой момент, сразу же ухмыльнувшись при виде любимой мордашки обиженного щеночка.   
  
– Я был великолепен! Десять из десяти! Просто признай это!   
  
– Ты просто выпендрежник. И нарцисс. – она старалась выровнять сбившееся после страсти дыхание.  
  
– Ну нет, я же и тебя люблю. – он вышел из нее, снял презерватив и завязал его узлом, скинув на пол. Робот-уборщик моментально подъехал к постели, минуя валяющуюся на полу одежду, чтобы избавиться от мусора. Удобные маленькие штуки-утилизаторы.   
  
– И.  
  
– Что и? – не понял он, недоуменно уставившись на Фиону, расслабленно разлегшуюся на одеяле и положившую руку под свою голову. Даже сейчас, после секса, она выглядела невероятно возбуждающей и соблазнительной.  
  
– Ну ты сам сказал «и тебя люблю». Значит, себя в первую очередь. Это и есть признак нарциссизма, дорогой мой.   
  
– Да ты просто к словам придираешься! – Риз вновь нахмурился, сдвинув брови и наклонившись к ней, надеясь, что выглядит угрожающим альфа-самцом, но это заставило мошенницу лишь рассмеяться.  
  
«Как его можно не любить?» – аферистка притянула программиста к себе, поцеловав в губы и обняв. Сегодня прекрасная Искательница вновь останется у него на ночь. Иногда ей казалось, что она официально живет в апартаментах президента Атласа.   
  
– Ну Фи… – пробубнил он между поцелуями, обнимая свою девушку. Сегодня она снова с ним. А утром, как обычно, мошенница получит ЭХО-запись и вновь захочет покинуть его дом. Но атласовец-то знал, что она снова вернется к нему; их тянуло к друг другу с такой неимоверной силой, что по отдельности им уже становилось тяжело, ведь парочка зашла довольно далеко в отношениях.   
  
Но мужчина точно никуда не отпустит подружку завтра утром. Он придумает, зачем нанял ее, а пока им стоило насладиться близостью друг друга.  
  
– У тебя рука холодная, – отозвалась Фи, сделав попытку отодвинуться. – И ноги.  
  
– А я ведь говорил, что не надо снимать носки! – торжествующе объявил ей мужчина, отодвинув ступни чуть в сторону и накрыв бандитку одеялом, чтобы унять холод от его бионики. Фиона молча отвернулась от него, оказавшись к нему спиной. – Ну реально же.   
  
Его рука легла поверх укрытого плеча женщины, прижав ее к себе. Одеваться вообще не хотелось, хотя, увидеть свою девушку в собственной рубашке он всегда был только рад – это как флаг на завоеванной территории. Но мошенницу он завоевал, используя свое обаяние, а не финансовое положение.  
  
«Надо будет сделать ей завтрак в постель. И будильник переставить». – уж слишком ему хотелось продлить мгновения рядом с Фионой. Конечно, она будет ругаться и, быть может, ударит его, но чего только не сделаешь ради чувств.  
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – произнесла женщина, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. – Только не дари мне такие букеты. И вообще цветы не дари.  
  
– Обещаю, больше не буду. – Риз просто засиял от ее признания, мысленно приказав себе не ударить в грязь лицом в следующий раз. – Ты сама скажешь мне, чего хочешь.  
  
– Обязательно. – она повернулась к нему вновь лицом, обняв. После секса тянуло на нежности. Дурацкая чувствительность. Хорошо, что она не разрыдалась, как маленькая девочка. Фи, краснея, уткнулась носом в грудь любовника, осязая, как его рука бережно убрала ее красную прядку с лица, после чего последовал теплый поцелуй в лоб.  
  
Все же, она без памяти обожала этого обворожительного, пусть и немного туповатого атласовского мудака. Черт бы его побрал. Просто он был слишком харизматичен. И еще по каким-то там причинам, о которых ей не хотелось думать. Он рядом – и это главное.  
  
Сокровища Хранилищ подождут, как и миссии. Сейчас ей хотелось еще глубже окунуться в омут чувств. Любовь сильно меняет людей.  
  
От нежности и тепла аферистка вскоре задремала, а Риз, аккуратно выползя из кровати, достал из ее штанов ЭХО и отключил его окончательно, чтобы зеленоглазая обольстительница утром не покинула его уютные апартаменты. Завтра она еще скажет ему за это спасибо.


End file.
